Rise of the Uzumakis
by Leo de Cielo
Summary: Many believe that their destiny is unchangeable. That their lives have already been decided. Those same people probably have never meet Naruto Uzumaki before.


**A/N: I read some awesome stories about this crossover and decided to make one as well. I have always been a huge fan of both series, so here I am showing my love for them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson series.**

Rise of the Uzumaki(s)

Three kids dropped down to the floor in an alley, as the rain started to pick up. They knew they were in New York, but not where exactly, all were out of breath and if you looked onto their clothes, one can notice that they were riddled various scratches and cuts on their T-shirts and jeans. Two were boys and the other was a girl. The boy looked about 14, with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was fit for a fighter with a weathered sword attached to his side. The boy next to him looked around 12, but he already had a scrawny beard on his chin, his eyes were slitted and he gave out what sounded to be an irritated bleat every now and then. And lastly, there was a girl, also looking around 12, and she had electric blue eyes and short, chopped up hair. She had only a knife on her belt, but held her right hand over a bracelet on her left hand.

"What are we going to do now, Luke?" The girl looked upon the 14 year old boy, now known as Luke, the girl continued to take on her surroundings, double checking and triple checking around, just in case.

"I don't know, Thalia!" Luke snapped, but quickly regretted losing his cool, "Sorry, but for now, how about we rest? Grover, do you smell any monsters near by?"

Grover gave a quick sniff around, "I can't tell, the wind is blowing the scent all around us. They could either be 20 miles away or around the corner!" Grover started to breathe heavily as both Luke and Thalia lifted up their swords and shields for what could be the monster in the opening of the alley.

Crash! Both Thalia and Luke turned around where they heard the sounds of tumbling trash cans. With a quick spin, they were both greeted the sight of Grover, Grover was over the fallen trash cans with a banana peel over his face. He managed to throw his fake feet off and out into the street.

"Sorry," Grover quickly threw away the banana peel and straighten up and meet the annoyed looks of his comrades, his ears reddened and he apologized again with a sheepish smile. As they started to rest, they saw a shadow overlapping theirs.

"Are you guys okay?" The sudden question caused all three to jump into the air. With their weapons out, they turned to the visitor. But they were not expecting this. They saw a small blonde girl that was about 7 years old. She had grey, stormy eyes. She wore a thick coat. And under her umbrella, she continued to stare at one to the other until she stopped at Grover and her eyes lit up.

"Wow! Are you a satyr? Are you guys also satyrs? Otou-san has told me a lot about you guys, about how a satyr brings demi-gods into a special camp and all," The little girl started to jump around in excitement. Thalia shared a look with Luke, as if deciding what is best to do now. Thalia noticing the look back, decided to start it off.

"Before we answer your questions, tell us, who are you?" Thalia looked firm and ready to spring into action, afterall, it is not uncommon for a monster to disguise itself to appear friendly to get close to it's targets.

"I'm Annabeth Uzumaki, daughter of Athena, the goddess of wisdom, and Naruto Uzumaki! Now, can you answer my questions?" Annabeth now started to stared into Thalia's eyes, as if daring her not to respond.

Thalia looked back at Luke and Grover, all were surprised to meet another demi-god, they weren't exactly the most common group to meet up with, afterall. But they were even more surprised to see such a young girl knowing who she really was. Most had gone through their entire lives without knowing that they're a demi-god. But they decided to play it safe for now and answered her questions, the faster this was over, the sooner they can all go to Camp Half-Blood. Thalia stepped forward.

"Well Annabeth, I'm Thalia, daughter of Zeus, this is a good friend of mine, Luke, son of Hermes, and finally this is our protector, Grover, the satyr. But we must go now, Annabeth," Thalia waved to the boys to follow her as she started up to the exit of the alley.

"Already? But I finally get to meet with another demi-god!" Annabeth stayed close behind them, but was suddenly swept of her feet. Thalia and Luke looked up to see a giant of a man with Annabeth over his shoulder, and took stance against the foe.

"My, my . . . do you know how long I was looking for you, Annabeth?" The small girl started to giggle uncontrollably as the tall man started to tickle her stomach to get his point across. The man then took notice of the three, "My, what are you children doing out so late?"

After controlling her giggles, it was Annabeth that answered, "Daddy, they are just like me! They are Thalia, daughter of Zeus, Luke, son of Hermes, and Grover, the goat!"

"Satyr!" Came the indignent response from the half-goat, but everyone just ignored him.

"Is that so? Well, as this little girl said, I'm her father, Naruto Uzumaki," The tall man introduced himself to the trio. They all came to the thought that he could be 6'3 easily. He had cerulean blue eyes, but they were practically glowing in contrast to the stormy sky, yet carried such a strong gaze as if he has seen everything. He has blonde hair and had it gelled back; he also had tanned skin, but there were edges on his cheeks, as if he wore make-up to hid something.

Both Luke and Thalia stared at Grover as if asking, 'Is he a monster?' Grover understood immediately and sniffed around them. He immediately relaxed and gave a small smile to his comrades. Both of them relaxed as well.

"I see, why don't you rest up with us for tonight? Tomorrow we will head to Camp Half-Blood. How does that sound?" The offer from Naruto came to such a relief that all three of them that they fell onto the floor at the thought of rest and quickly agreed. Naruto lead them to his car. He placed Annabeth up front with him and opened the door for the three of them to the back.

As he started to car, he turned to look at them in the rear view mirror and saw that they had questions to ask. With a smile, Naruto said, "If you have something to ask, go for it. It's about a 20 minute drive to the house."

Thalia responded, "How did you guys found us? I mean, we used the mist to disguise ourselves so mortals cannot see us? Though Annabeth is a half-blood, you're still a mortal."

Naruto gave an amused smile, "Well to answer that, I'm clear-sighted." Not having heard of such a thing, Thalia turned to Grover for an explanation, but was shocked to see Grover with his jaw dropped.

Grover then answered, "He means that he can see through the mist. There had always been a few mortals that can see through it, but they have been getting rarer through the centuries. "

"Right on that, Grover. I had always been able to see through the mist, it's actually how I gained the attention of Athena in the first place. And though my daughter inherited most of her mother's genes, I'm proud that she is also clear-sighted as myself." Annabeth giggled upon hearing the compliment from her father.

"Well, it seems we finally made it," the trio dropped their jaws at the view of the house, it was huge! This is not a common house by any way, it's was the biggest mansion! At least 5 story huge, and there was a large garden infront of the mansion; all neatly trimmed and in perfection, but strangly, all the trees were close to the mansion instead of spread out.

"Jenkins!" Suddenly a young African-American man appeared as Naruto called him. "Jenkins, please take the children to their rooms and show them the baths. Also I wish for you to prepare them some clothing and supplies. Oh, and can you pack a bag for Annabeth as well? I believe it's time for her to attend camp now."

"At once, sir," the trio turned to the butler but were shocked to see that Jenkins. From the waist up, he had on a coat, shirt and tie, all neatly arranged, but what threw them off was that he had horns attacked to his head; and as they turned to downward, they were not regular clothed legs, but furry hindquarters of a goat. (Think of Grover from the Percy Jackson Movie, but with larger horns.)

In bewilderment, Grover asked, "Is that . . . are you . . . a satyr?"

"Why yes, yes I am," cut, clean and to-the-point was Jenkins answer. He turned around and started to lead the trio away to their rooms. Naruto then quickly explained that he saved Jenkin's life before Annabeth was born and in return, Jenkins promised to serve for as long as he was needed.

After showing them their rooms, Naruto had forbidden them to enter a certain room. At first glance, it looked ordinary, but Naruto said he kept some dangerous projects in there and that it should not be messed with. Afterwards, the demi-gods ate, bathe and were off to rest before the big day.

Naruto went to sat down on the couch as he was soon joined by his daughter. Annabeth was giddy at the thought of finally going to camp, her father explained practically all about it. But she was sad that she had to go without him since he said that no mortals can enter. The two stayed together until Annabeth finally started to sleep, taking her to her room. Naruto tucked her in and went to prepare the following day.

**Scene Break**

Thalia, Luke and Grover can be seen in front of the mansion. They all looked refreshed and had packs with precious supplies, and Luke even had a new sword that looked just like his old one. When he asked Jenkins where they got it from, all he got was that Naruto is very fond of celestial bronze and made it his goal to collect as much of it as possible. Accepting the answer, Luke joined Thalia and Grover.

As a car engine roared in the distance, the trio turned to see their ride. Only to blink at the ride, it was a tank. Okay, not really a tank, but a heavily fortified jeep that had heavy modifications. Having five seats, there were no doors and it was heavily armed as well. Knives, swords, spears and much more sharp and pointy weapons were all attached to the jeep and there was a giant metal box was attached to the roof of the jeep. They have never seen such an awesome car before, sure sport cars are fast and have great paint jobs, but when you're a demi-god, looks kinda go out of the window. They turned to see Naruto, with his hair gelled back and wearing a T-shirt and jeans, driving with Annabeth in the back middle seat.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything, but do we really need all this?" Thalia asked.

"Well, we have 3 half-bloods, one never trained before, a satyr and a mortal parent, I think this is necessary," Naruto answered, "Now, I want Thalia to sit up front with me and Luke and Grover in the back with Annabeth in the middle seat." All three went to their arranged seats.

"Thalia, I want to take up the spear and ran it through any monster you see."

"Got it!"

"Grover, I want to take this and cover our rear from any monster that might catch up with us." Naruto handed Grover what looked like to be a rocket launcher.

"Uh, but I don't know how to use it!" Thalia and Luke turned to look at Grover in jealousy, why can't they use the dangerous, modern weapons too?

"Don't worry, it launches potatoes, not rockets. And how to use it, just insert the potatoe, aim and shoot. Simple, right?"

"Simple, sure," was Grover's sarcastic answer, but if Naruto noticed, he didn't showed it and just nodded.

"Luke, I want you to watch our backs and stay on guard duty as well, you can never know where a monster might pop up from." Luke only answered him with a nod.

Annabeth getting excited, stood up on her seat and asked, "And me? What am I going to do daddy?"

"Annabeth . . . I want to come up with some plans in case certain mosnters arrive, okay sweetheart?"

"Which ones?"

"Well to start off with, how about in case a Minotaur, or maybe a Kindly one arrives. A pack of hellhounds can come at any moment too. A few stray Cyclops and Ogres can appear too. Can you come up with a plan for them all honey?" Annabeth gave a great smile with her hands on her hips.

"Don't worry Daddy! Athena always has a plan!" Annabeth then went into a thinking pose. Thalia, Luke and Grover were in awe, the man managed to have his kid to be quiet and sit back, and won't get in the way as they attack the monsters.

"Jenkins, watch the house for me as I'm gone."

"Yes, sir. Have a good day, sir." Jenkins gave a slight bow in respect to Naruto, and went off to continue his day.

Naruto checked on their supplies and weapons one last time before starting the engine and left the estate. After 10 minutes of driving, Naruto started feeling an omninous feeling and started to pick up speed, swerving from right to left, dodging both cars and pedestrians. Luke was the first to respond.

"Guys! Hellhounds at 6 o'clock!" Luke took his sword and readied himself for the encounter.

"Already! Damn! They never give up!" Thalia reached for a javelin. And Grover was fiddling with the spud launcher, quickly placing his delicious ammo – _why do I have to use potatoes? Why can't I use something more redundant, like rocks?_ - into the barrel and took aim.

All around them, humans started to shiver and darken as their true figures appear. One second, a man was walking to work and the next, a cyclops started chasing the jeep full of demi-gods.

"ROOAARR!" Naruto quickly stepped on the pedal and ran over a hellhound, leaving his front bumper splattered with yellow monster guts.

"Shit! They just keep coming!" Thalia exclaimed as she hacked through another hellhound. Off in the distance, Grover can see multiple figures in the stormy sky.

"INCOMING!" As Grover said those words, a dozen griffins decended from the sky.

"Thalia! Use the bow and arrows to take the griffins out of the sky! Grover! Use the launcher and chuck whatever you got at the monsters! Luke! Make sure no monster gets close! Move it people!" Pandemonium ensued.

Staying in their seats, Thalia chucked her spear right in between an ogre's eyes, immediately dispersing it; she then reached for a bow and a set of arrows. Launching arrow after arrow at such a quick pace that even the Hunters would be envious of, Thalia aimed for the wings. One by one, a few griffins fell out of the sky after many hits. Starting the wise up, the griffins flew in to attack. Drawing out her twin knives, Thalia strucked out at the griffins that dared to get close enough. Switching between her bow and knives, Thalia continued to strike down the griffins as well as the other monster that dared to attack them.

"EAT SPUDS!" From his position, Grover launched several potatoes at the incoming ogres. Not even looking at the disappearing ogres, Grover started to load more ammo. Taking in of his next target, this time an empousai, he aimed and launched. Splat! He never displayed such an act of courage, but right now, his comrades need him, and if they were going to live to see the next day, he was going to need to do his best to ensure that. Taking aim, Grover began to rain delicious heavy fire on his emenies.

Standing on his seat, Luke wield a spear on his right and a sword on his left. Cutting and slicing through any monster that came his way. He slew monster he didn't even recognized, but he was starting to grow tired. How long had they been fighting today? It felt like hours, but for demi-gods, mere minutes can feel like hours. After cutting the head off of a harpy, Luke turned to look at his comrades. He sighed in relief to notice no one has any major wounds, just mere cuts and bruises. He then turned to give Naruto a quick look and then continued to fight off the monsters, though his mind wasn't on them at the moment.

He doen't understand Naruto. What kind of guy would help out total stragners, it's true that his daughter is also a demi-god as them, but she was not at an age to know all this yet even with clear-sight, nor for the monsters to start attacking her. He knew something was up, but he was also glad for his help. They had ran into so many monsters today, he did not think they would have been able to live past this without some kind of sacrifice. Secrets or not, they were alive and armed, and he was glad to finally have some help in reaching camp. He thanked Athena that she has chosen such a mortal to be the father of her child. Returning his attention to his foes up front, he started to attack with new vigor and hope.

Naruto smirked as he ran over another hellhound, 'These heroes will do quite nicely. I hope Annabeth will use these heroes as her role model.' He gave a little wave and the mist shifted around the vehicle, afterall he did not want any humans to stop them as he sped through the roads.

And Annabeth, poor Annabeth, she was scared beyond belief, her once tanned skin was now deadly pale, her pupils shrank as she stare at it all. She always knew that one day she would have to fight monsters, but not like this. Yet she set herself to memorize everything, how Luke took down a hellhound, Thalia pelting griffins with her arrows, Grover blowing up monsters with potatoes, but most of all, she was memorized on how her father drove and slew at any monster that got close to them. She was really happy to have such a strong father.

Though, out of the corner of her eyes, Annabeth saw a blur and turned to look. The sight of it left her speechless, she had seen pictures of it before, but right before it now, left her mind-boggling. The monster had an old women's face, but with ebony skin, leathery wings like a bats, claws, a mouth full of yellow fangs and glowing eyes.

"FURIES!" The rest turned to see the new arrivals and paled at the sight of not one, but all three furies! And they were catching up right behind them. But that was not all, each fury was leading another squad of monsters.

Dread started spreading to each of the heroes, such a mass of monsters, they would be over whelmed in a matter of seconds if they can catch up to them. Thalia turned to look at Annabeth, she started to feel guilty to have brought so many monsters. She knew that they were mostly after her, being a child of the big three can bring much misfortune to them and to their friends.

"Heroes! Stand together!" Naruto's words managed to jolt them out of their states, going on the defence as they saw the furies gain up on them.

Naruto then smashed his fist onto a bottom on the dash board, and suddenly, the large metal box came apart, hurtaling the box into an unsuspected monster. What revealed was a .50 cal machine gun that was attached to the roof of the jeep. All three demi-gods and satyr dropped their jaws at the beauty.

With a large chestire smile, Naruto shouted out, "Luke! Take the gun and shoot them from kingdom come!"

"But mortal weapons can't hurt them! Only celestial bronze!" Naruto smirked at Luke's statement and produced a bullet, it looked like a regular one, but this had a small cover over the top of the bullet. The point of the bullet was covered in celestical bronze, and once Luke found out; he gave a menancing, large smile and stepped up to the gun.

"I've always wanted to say this! SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!" Luke started to mercilessly rain bullets upon the monsters, first taking out the furies – they had no chance at all – and later on, their little posses.

Thalia and Grover started laugh with Luke as the monsters started dispersing. Some were turned to yellow dust, but most had fleed off as the first wave of monsters were killed.

_Tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat. _Luke was having a great time maning the turrent. The monsters were fleeing from them, they were alright and Grover said that they were getting close to camp now. Finally things were looking-

"GRAWR!" Before any of them noticed, a Chimera jumped on top of the jeep, fangs and claws ready to attack. Luke fortunately managed to jump away just in time as the Chimera sunk it's fangs on the turrent before ripping it apart. With their trump card gone, Luke grabbed onto a sword as he placed Annabeth behind him and motioned for Grover to help him.

"Thalia take the wheel!" Without any hesitation, Naruto jumped up from his seat and delivered a round-house kick to the Chimera. Without missing a beat, Naruto grabbed onto the fallen potatoe launcer and shot the Chimera right in the kisser. With the lost momentum, the Chimera fell off the jeep and landed with a loud thud as Thalia drove – in panic – away.

The demigods and satyr just stared at Naruto in awe as he took over the wheel from Thalia. Naruto noticed the glazed stares he got from them, but this was not the time, nor place for it. "Stop gawking! Just cause I kicked it out doesn't mean it will just give up!"

It was true because as they turned to look at the Chimera, it roared to the distance. Both Thalia and Luke knew that it were calling for back-up and Grover was nearly wetting himself after hearing what it said. They could make out multiple figures gathering close to the Chimera.

"Shit! C'mon! We gotta get outta here!" Naruto tried to bring the jeep to top speed, but from all the battles, it was amazing that it was still in one piece.

"We're almost there! Only another mile! Please! Please! Please!" Grover shout out. They all found themselves at the edge of their seats, wanting to finally arrive.

"LOOK! There's the big pine tree! Once we pass that, the monsters can't follow!" Grover almost shattered their ear drums with that, but they didn't care, they were almost safe. Until Luke realized something.

"Wait Grover, didn't you say only demigods can pass through?" Grover nodded to Luke's question, until he realized it as well. Thalia and Annabeth also understood and turned to look at Naruto, Annabeth's _mortal_ parent.

Annabeth started to cry, "Daddy? If you can't go through, what will happen to you?"

"Hahaha, you forget sweetheart. Monsters have no interest in mortals, why do you think they haven't harmed any as we drived by? Thalia, can you take the wheel?" After Thalia got in the driver's seat, Naruto started to draw circles in his daughters back to comfort her, "I promise to you sweetheart that I will be okay, and you know what I always say about promises."

"Uzumakis always complete their promises." Naruto smiled at his daughter's response and gave her a drachma.

"Ask them to teach you how to Iris-Message, and call for me at sunrise and not a minute sooner. There you would know that I fulfilled my promise, k?" Annabeth can only give a nod to that. Naruto then turned to Grover.

"Young satyr, never let someone call you a coward from this day on. Today, you displayed such courage and strenght, I know if any will find Pan, it will be you." Grover was about to ask how he knew about Pan, but then remembered about his association with Jeinkins and Athena.

"Thalia, Luke, you guys are true heroes. Today you faced down countless foes, and you prevailed. I hope you would take care of my daughter for me. As I am now, I would not be of much help for her in this world, so as a father, I ask you to watch over her." Both turned to smile at Naruto, he done so much for them, it was the very least they could do.

"If you need any help, or just someone to talk to, my doors are always open." Naruto said as he prepared to jump off.

"But what about the monsters chasing us? What will they do when we cross over to camp?" Thalia questioned that a tree can hold back all those monsters, but Grover explained on how it was a gift from Zeus, to protect the borders of camp.

As the large pine tree came up close, Naruto bid a farewell to all and jumped out of the jeep, just as the jeep passed through the borders. Naruto could see the monsters coming closer. The monsters stopped before the border and roaring and despairing at the lost of their meals, until they took a look at Naruto.

Naruto could see the monsters slowly trying to approach him, but he wasn't worry. Instead, he gave out feral smile as he swiped through his cheeks. What was once without blemishes, now sported three whisker-like marks on each cheek. Running a hand through his hair, it came undone and spiked out everywhere.

"Coming after these children will be your greatest mistake you have ever made." Naruto's eyes started to glow as the sky darkened and the rain started to pick up. Multiple strikes of thunder flashed and roared through the sky, blinding all those in the area.

**Scene Break**

As they crossed the property, Grover trotted over to the farmhouse and knocked on the door profusely. Even whatever Naruto had said, they were all worried. Thalia, Luke and Annabeth then meet up with Chiron and Mr. D and quickly explained their situation. Chiron having concern, rang the alarm.

They turned to look as many warriors from the cabins assembled. Chiron quickly explained the situation and about incoming group of monsters. All the heroes then charged towards the hill against the rain, but as they approached, thunder roared and flashed through the sky and blinded everyone. As they turned to look past the borders, there was nothing there, no sign of battles, no monsters, and more importantly, there was no sign of a mortal there. There was only a mounts and trails of yellow powder left on the ground.

Chiron then ordered a search around, but they came up with nothing. Ordering all the heroes to rest, Chiron lead the Thalia, Luke, Annabeth and Grover to the farm house to hear their tale.

**Day Break**

Annabeth shoot out of bed and went to a hose that was aside of the farmhouse. After Chiron explained to her the process, she set the hose to Fine Spray.

"O, Iris, Goddess of Rainbows, accept my offering. Show me Naruto Uzumaki from New York."

As the picture refined, there showed Naruto, perfectly healthy and without a bruise. Annabeth just barely realized that there were others behind her, but she didn't cared, her father was alright and well.

Naruto finally saw Annabeth and put down his newspaper to look up straight at her. With a gentle smile, Naruto said, "I told you I will keep my promise."

After reacquainted with eachother, Naruto told them that he just walked to the nearest gas stop and called Jeinkins for a ride. When asked about the monsters, Naruto just said that they left. Skeptical at first, they accepted it as nothing else can be said.

After the message was done with, Annabeth turned to Chiron, only to see that he looked like he just seen a ghost. But Chiron quickly snapped out of it and began showing the camp to the new heroes. Though without anyone noticing, Chiron gave a long gaze at where the message was at.

**Well, that is the first chapter. Hope you guys liked it. I was trying to add some originality to my series, and FYI, Thalia is still alive and well, and Annabeth loves her father and even better, she's an Uzumaki! Also can anyone guess where I got the name Jeinkins from?**

**And just a heads up, this would mostly be about Naruto so I might just skim through some books that I do not feel needed to be explained, like the Lightning Thief. I will just give a summary with a few small changes and move one. But don't worry, I plan to make this a long story.**

**Tell me if you guys liked it, loved it or that it needs something else. I still consider myself a noob in writing and am only doing this for fun, not to go pro.**

**Please review so that I know people want to read more, and I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

**Leo out.**


End file.
